The Doctor's Ditzy Love
by ForeverAquarium
Summary: This Is my first MLP love story please be kind and Review It was an Ordinary day for Ditzy doo till she went into The Everfree Forest and there her life Changed for ever. :3 will change rating if needed. Currently being edited
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everybody…um I really don't know how this will turn out but here I goooo…..**_

_**I love Derpy and Doctor whooves as a couple so I want to try to make my own story**_

_**and please be kind.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony or Doctor who If I did then my little pony would include Ditzy doo/ Derpy hooves as an main character and Doctor whooves as here husband :3 and Doctor who would have Ditzy doo be in the show!**_

It was a claim, warm, and peaceful morning, the birds of, red, blue, black, and yellow where flying and singing. I had just gotten to the Post office and received the mail that need to be delivered. My gray wings beat softly and delicately as I fly at a quick pace trying to keep my blonde mane out of my face trying not to run into anything. As I reached the first stop on my rout I slowed down and pulled out the letter and looked at it. As I try to read the letter my nose twitches as I try to read the letter. I shrug my shoulders and trot up to the door and slide the mail in the slot and fly off.

"Wait DERP- err Ditzy!" I turn around and see Twilight and I fly down to her.

"Oh hi there Twilight!" I say as I try to focus my walleyes on her "Is something wrong?" I say as I look at her.

"Er…well yes...you um gave me the wrong mail.." Twilight says and looks away.

"Oh…my…I just don't know what went wrong." I say as I start looking through the bag.

"ah here it is!..Right Miss. Sparkle?" I say to twilight as I give her mail to her.

"Ah yes it is Ditzy thank you…and please don't call me Miss. Sparkle" she says blushing.

"Well ok then well Bye!" I fly off again to continue my route.

I was almost finished with the route and I had only one more house to hit. I had it memorized as Fluttershy's Cottage. As I flew to her house I start humming to a tune I heard Pinkie singing this morning mentioning the word smile many times. I had never smiled that much except for my little muffin Dinky and when I eat muffins!

I was almost to Fluttershy's when I heard a small cry from what seemed to be coming from the evergreen forest. I bite my lower lip and look around. 'Well I'm ahead of time so I guess I could go check it out….' I put Fluttershy's mail back in my bag and head into the forest.

"Hellooo? Anypony here?" I say as I look around and I hear the soft cry louder and seemingly closer. "I'm coming don't worry!" I start to Gallop getting closer and closer to the cry then suddenly the crying stops.

"Hey? Hey! Where are you I'm here to help!" *Snap!* I turn around quickly and see a manticore charging at me. We stare at each other for a moment then the situation seems to finally reach me. The Manticore snarls louded and crouched his yellow pupils eyes staring at me freezing me there. My wings snap shut the terror ripping threw me. My legs growing weak as we looked at each other the hunger was obvious in its eyes. The in lunged out at me snapping me out of my terror. I began to run but to late. The manticore had me pinned down. His lips twisted in a snarl. I whimpered with terror and looked away from it and released a giant yell. "**SOMEPONY ANYPONY HELP ME!**"

I whimpered loudly and closed my eyes wetting them. The manitcore's nails dig into my wings causing a gasp to come flying out of my mouth. I bite my lip and start to give in to the pain and relax submitting to my death. Suddenly I feel the nothing. At first I thought I was dead but I heard the pants of another's breath. I opened my eyes and looked around and saw nothing and slowly get back up. I look behind me and I gasp with shock. There in front of the manticore was a brown coated colt with a fluffy brown mane. Their was something shining in front of him causing the manticore to back away growling.

'_Is he a Unicorn?_' I wondered with interest as he continued to make the manticore go back finally it hissed and ran away. The mysterious colt turned around and walked over to me. He smiled and spat out some screwdriver and looked at me worriedly.

"Miss are you alright? You took quite a fall there." He asked softly I nod and smile softly folding my wings.

"Yes.. Yes I'm Fine thank you for asking um… who are you?" I ask tilting my head. He smiled sweetly and bowed.

"I ,my dear, am The Doctor."

_**Welp heres the Edited first chapter see you next chapter! Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok People here is the second Chapter of The Doctor's Ditzy Love :3**

**Sorry for the wait T.T**

** Just to warn you the doctor might not be great soo….yah **

**Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony or Doctor who If I did then my little pony would include Ditzy doo/ Derpy hooves as an main character and Doctor whooves as here husband :3 and Doctor who would have Ditzy doo be in the show!**

"My Name is The Doctor." He said while smiling.

I stared at him with confusing. "Umm Doctor Who?"

"Exactly" He says still smiling "and you my dear?"

"Oh! My name is Ditzy Doo but everybody calls me Derpy Hooves…you can call we that to" I say blushing lightly.

"Oh ok madam err Ms. Hooves," He said slightly chuckling "well I better get goin-"

"Wait!" I interrupt him "Um… well sense you saved me I was wondering if you would

like to get something to eat?" I turn my head slightly and tilt it slightly _'Please please say yes Mr.… I'm so lonely… please spend some time with me..'_

"Well I don't see why not! So Sure I will join you." He walks up to me and smiles "Shall We?"

I giggle and Nod my head and we walk ahead and as we walk in a quiet but welcoming silence. Then I remember that I have yet to deliver Futtershy…_'Oh well I can deliver it later..right now I want to spend some thing with this pony..' _I smile and look at him and realize that he had been looking at me and I blush.

"Y-yes what is it?" I say to him.

Hm? O-Oh sorry was I staring?" I'm sorry that was very impolite of me…" He said and looked at the ground.

"N-No it's ok!" I say and shake my head. "u-um well lets go."

We then start walking again. I look at him and notice his coat was a lightly brown color. He was a bit taller than me. He had dark blue eyes that seem to be full of kindness.

"Um..I-I have never seen you around before..are you new?" I ask him.

"Oh.. um well I-I just got hear." he said not looking at me. His eyes slightly clouding over.

"O-oh Um is that so?" I say slightly feeling bad and look down at me hooves.

It was silent for a while. As we walk soon we are in town. I hear ponies all around stop and whisper staring at us.

"Who's that with Derpy?"

"Wow he is hot how can an bubbly idiot like Derpy get a stallion like him?"

"Hey wait maybe that's Dinky's dad!"

"Ugh she is so lucky why can't us sane mares find a stallion like him?"

I look down and feel tears start to for in my eyes when I feel another tail wrap around mine and I look around and see that it's the Doctor's tail. I look at him and see him smiling at me. I started feeling butterflies in my stomach and I blush. Then he does something unexpected and kisses my head causing my whole face to turn redder than Big Macintosh's coat.

"U-u-u-um….thank you?" I stutter and kiss his cheek and look away blushing. When I look away from the Doctor I do not get to see that he is blushing.

I hear the doctor chuckle lightly and I look back at him. "Is something funny?"

"O-Oh it's nothing really" He looks around "um so where is the restraint?"

"Oh we are almost there."

For awhile it was quite till we got to the corner Café.

"Well here it is" I say look at him "you ready?"

"Oh yes I am" He trots up to me and we walk inside.

**And this is the end of Chapter two. **

**I want to first Apologize for how long it has taken me to get this written I have been studding for finals and now that school will be out on Thursday I will be on more..probably .**

**Ahem now then reviews **

**Bearie: *squeaks and hugs* Thank you! And I love this pairing to! X3**

**Belgrim Soulthief: Thank you *nods* ok thank you! **

**TheMysticalTurkey: Thank you**

**And the People who Faved Thank you! *Hands out cookies* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok Here's Chapter three people! Sorry for the delay had writers block don't Kill me!**

**Disclaimer: No Own!**

As we wait the Doctor and I where talking and getting to know each other.

"So do you have any family?" The doctor said as he smiled lightly as he looked at me trying to look into my eyes. I look down slightly blushing and nod.

"Well I have a little filly called Dinky doo she's my little muffin!" I smile at the mention of my little filly.

"Oh? And who's the father?" As soon as he said that he cringed as soon as he saw my face fall.

"I hardly knew him before he..left me for somepony else." I looked away as tears started to fall down my face.

"O-Oh my I-I am so very sorry" He leaned over and rubbed his muzzle on my cheek softly. I smiled slightly when he pulled back.

"T-Thank you. Really." I smile lightly and look away blushing lightly. Then I notice the unicorn standing there with our food. "Oh I'm so sorry!" The unicorn glared at us for a second then put the food down and walked away. The doctor had The Apple Salad and I had the Fresh Fruit Plate with a muffin as a side. As we ate I tried to eat better than I usually did.

"Mh this is quite good." The Doctor said as he munched on his salad and I nodded in agreement.

Then after we finished eating and I paid for the meal. As we walked I soon realized the time.

"Oh No I need to get to my muffins school to pick her up!" I start to panic and run around in circles.

"Oh my then we should go get her." I nod and we start to run then I seem to forget that I can fly.

Soon we get to the school and see Dinky just getting out with all the other students.

"Ma-ma!" Dinky yelled as she ran to me. "Ma-Ma? Who's this? Your Boyfriend?" I look at the doctor then back at my little foal and both the Doctor and I blush.

"M-MUFFIN! N-No this is my friend Doctor um..Doctor Whooves!" I then realize what I said and the color seems to drain from my face.

"oh….Mommy? Is he related to us mommy?" Dinky look at both of us wither innocent little eyes glowing curiously.

"Uh sweety n-"

"Yes I'm related to your mother!" The Doctor said quickly and smiled lightly as Dinky looked at me then him.

Y-Yes he's um my….brother?" I look over at him and we both shrug. Then Dinky squeals loudly and tackles The Doctor.

"Wow! I never met someone from my mommy's family!" She rubbed her head on his neck trying not to poke The Doctor with her horn. "Why are you here? Where are you staying? Mommy can he stay with us?"

"U-Um…well I'm here because…err I…want to visit Ditzy" He said as he smiled at Dinky."Um and n-no..not really I have yet to find a place to stay."

"Umm I geuss you could stay with us **Brother**" I say as I look away uncomfortable about lying to my baby girl. "Well let's go."

**And here is Chapter…er..three? I guess? Um so Reviews**

**TheMysticalTurkey: Thank u sooo much!**

**Antrxx: Thank you and don't worry she will…maybe **

**And thank you 1800savealife thank you for adding me as a fav Author!**

**And Subterra59 thank you for adding this story to your Fav stories!**

** Thank you all for your coporation! And please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

We were almost home when I realized something and froze.

"Mama? What's the matter?" Dinky looked at me. "Hey! Hey uncle Doctor! Something's wrong with mama!" The Doctor looked at her then me and worry crossed his face.

"Ditzy? Is something wrong?" He said as he walked up to me. I blush and shake my head no.

"I just remembered, I still need to deliver Fluttershy's mail to her!" I say as I start to fidget, biting my lip, and threading my hoof in the dirt. "But I don't want to leave you and the Doctor all alone."

"Oh…Mama Uncle Doctor and I will be fine I can teach him how to make your Yummy Chocolate Banana muffins!" Dinky said as she starts to jump up and down with joy as the doctor smiles lightly.

"Y-yah…just go and finish your job and hurry back please!" he said with a slightly panicked look as Dinky started to drag him away.

"Um…ok then?" I said as I looked at them as they left. I then spread my wings and took flight. Soon I reached Fluttershy's cottage and knocked on her door. Soon she came to the door and opened it.

"h-hello? Oh...it's you ditzy...what brings you here?" she said in here soft and sweet voice.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot to give you your mail!" I reach into my mailbag and retrieved her mail and handed it to her. "Here you go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dinky's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As The Doctor and I walked I looked at him and sighed. I stopped walking and bite my bottom lip.

"Doctor I-I have to tell you something." He turned and looked at me.

"Yes Dinky? What is it?"

"I-I know your not mommy's brother. I've seen our family tree and your not there." He stood there shocked as I look at the ground.

"I-I see… well then I should tell Ms. Hoo-"

"NO!" I yelled, stomping my front hooves, and shaking my head. "Mommy can't learn about me knowing!"

"Why can't she Dinky?"

"I-I can't tell you but please don't tell her!" I look up at him with watery eyes.

"A-All right I won't tell her Dinky… I just wish you would tell me." He looked down to the ground looking dejected, his ears lying flat on his head.

'_**I'm sorry docy but you would not understand.'**_ I smile sadly and nudge his side. "Well lets go home and make those muffins Docy!" I start to run to our house.

"H-hey Wait Dinky!" The Doctor yelled at me as he ran after me as I laugh.

~~~~~~~~~Ditzy doo/Derpy hooves Pov~~~~~~~~~~

As I flew home I smiled lightly and landed in front of the house and I noticed that all the lights were on no noise seemed to come from the house. 'That's strange last time Dinky made muffins without me I could hear things being splattered and screaming…' I gulp and open the door and looked in cautiously and tiptoed inside. I looked around, noticed the light streaming out from behind a closed door. I gulp lightly and walked to the door. Slowly I open the door and look in. "SPLAT!"

"Mommy!..uh..mommy..you got a little bit of muffin batter on your face." I open my eyes and look at Dinky, raising a hoof to my face and whip a bit off my and stick it in my mouth.

"Yummy!" I smirk lightly and look around and find the doctor trying to escape I grin evilly and silently. "It need something… something like…" I tap him lightly on the shoulder and as he looked up he gulped and I through the batter in his face. He opened his eyes and stared at me. then he smiled and chuckled.

"Ah! Oh now your in for it Ditzy!" He jumped up and grabbed my left hoof and dragged me to the ground and started to tickle me.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha s-st-heh-stop!hahahahahaha" I laughed, flailing my hooves every which way I could.

"Mommy! I'll say you!" Dinky can running over and jumped onto the doctor and started to tickle him. He laughed loudly and managed to get Dinky next to me and he grinned evilly.

"Now you both are going to get it." Dinky and I look at each other and then looks back up at him and gulped.

"eep…"

_**Ok so this is the end of the chapter ok so I will not be able to update for a while because I'm going to North Carolina so no update after this for maybe three weeks maybe four.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Bearie: hehe ^/3/^' thank you!**_

_**The Mystical Turkey: thank you! **_

_**Antrxx: Yay Dinkyness! Seriously doctor your lucky I got you halfway out of that hole .. Thanks I hate it when someone makes her just plan stupid!**_

_**Angel981: heh here's the update. I love them so much!**_

_**Anon: Here yah go!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Ditzy Diane Doo! Your Late!" Her Boss yelled as she flew inside.

"Sowy moss Wad wo wet wome wuffims." She replied with a mouth full of Brown Bag.

"What?" Her boss said with slight annoyance slowly creeping higher. Ditzy took the bag out of her mouth and set it down on a near by table.

"Sorry boss, I said Sorry boss I had to get some muffins." Her smile shined brightly at her boss. He sighed loudly and shook his head.

"…Ditzy you always stop for a muffin and your never late." He said as he ruffled her mane. She smiled again with her bright sunny eyes shining.

"Well~ I decided to get muffins for everpony!" She opened the bag and grabbed a muffin with a small candy on top. The candy was shaped like a letter with a blue lighting bolt running down it. The boss was in shock.

"Ditzy… you had muffins made with peoples cutie marks on them?" She nodded with excitement and handed him the muffin.

"yah! And I also got them sorted by everyponies favorite flavor to!" He sighed rolling his eyes then shutting them. She giggled her eyes lighting up as he bite into the muffin. He eyes shot open with shock and looked at her.

"Ditzy…." He smiled warmly and ate the rest of the muffin. "Thanks that was really good!" She squealed happy and hugged him. He laughed softy and pushed her off him. "Hey! Calm down Ditz!" He grabbed her bag and placed her share of the mail then he petted her head. "Now come on get going the mail can't wait!" She nodded and ran to the door and looked back at the bag of muffins.

"B-But Lightfeather sir what about the muffins?" He smiled kindly.

"Don't worry Hon I make sure everypony gets there muffins ok?" He said sweetly. She nodded and picked up her mail bag and went to the door then looked back at him,

"Bye Lightfeather!" She said and went outside. As she ran outside a small squeal of happiness escaped her mouth. Ditzy grabbed a letter and looked at the address '_**1101Rosewood ct… Gasp!**_' She squeaked with happiness. "Oh My Gosh! This must be the letter Mina has been waiting for about two weeks! Eeeehhhh I can't wait to she her happy face!" She squealed again and flew off down the road, over the river, past the apple families ranch to a small cottage. In the yard of the small cottage a small dark gray fox was running around in a flowerbed of blue bells and snow lilies chasing a gray bunny with golden eyes. It snarled and was about to pounce it Ditzy gasped and started to dive down trying to save it when a blue puppy jumped over the bunny and snarled at the fox. Ditzy sighed and flew down.

"Hey you big bully leave those two alone!" She said to the fox. It snarled at her as it backed away then ran towards the apple farm. She sighed and smiled at the puppy and bunny. She giggled as the strange puppy worried over the bunny. "Awwwe aren't you two just sooo cute!" The puppy barked softly and grabbed the bunny and ran away. "Bye cuties!" she said and went up to Mina's door and knocked on the door. The sound of hoofs running to the door.

"Coming!" a soft voice. The door opened to reveal a small gray pegasus with a red mane. She smiled tiredly at Ditzy. "Oh hey Derps~" she chirped. Ditzy's eye twitched slightly and she bite her lip.

"Mina… Please don't call me that please?" Mina tilted her head with confusion at her and frowned.

"But Ditzy.. I thought you where ok with me calling you I mean that is my nickname for you…" her ears fell back and she looked down at her worn hoofs, the bags under her eyes seeming to turn darker. Ditzy hated seeing someone who always treated her so nice and stuck up for her in suck a state.

"Ugh… Fine you can call me Derps but only you ok?" Mina smiled at her and she nuzzled her. "Now then I have a letter for you." Mina's red eyes looking up and all tiredness in her face seemed to disappear.

"Really!" She jumped up and down excitedly. Ditzy laughed and handed over to her. She squealed loudly. "OhmygoshOhmygoshOHmygoshOhmy gosh!" She smiled and hugged Ditzy. "Come in Pleeeeeaaaassseee Ditzy! I need someone to make sure I don't faint!" Ditzy smiled looked up towards the sun.

"Well I think I can spare about 10 minutes" She giggled and followed her friend into the cottage. The Strange game controller cutie mark in front of her seeming to dancing along with its owner happily.

~~~~~Back with The Doctor~~~~

"Oh what am I going to do WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?" He said panicking loudly as he paced around on Ditzy's carpet in her living room. He nibbled on his lip with worry. "Should I tell her? Will she believe me?" He groaned with confusion and fell to the floor and wiggled around. He sighed and looked around.

"Maybe I just need some air…" He sat up and trotted over to the door and opened it only to have himself toppled over. "Good Lord!" He yelped as he fell. A pink pony with curly a pink mane smiled down at him.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie! It's so very nice to meet you! You must be new because I know everyone who lives in ponyville! EEEHHHHH! That means you don't have any fri- wait a minute! What are you doing in Ditzy's house!?" "Are you her husband!" "That would mean your Dinky's Daddy! Wowie wow wow! I'm sooo very very very very glad to meet you! Did I mention I'm Pinkie Pie? Who are you!" She said. The doctor looked at the strange creature in front of him.

"Calm down Miss!" he said and pushed the pony off him. "Ok Here it is. Yes I am new. Yes I have a friend. No I am not her husband and no I am not that delightful ponies father, and I am uh… glad to meet you to Ms. Pie. My name is Doctor" Pinkie looked at him like her was a weirdo then smiled.

"Oh…. Hi there Doctor any way I couldn't help but over hear your problem let's go find Ditzy!" She grabbed his hoof and pulled him out the door shutting it. The doctor glups and sweat drops

"Someone help me…" He whispered as he began to get pulled around.

~~~Back With Ditzy.~~~

After making sure her friend would not die from happiness Ditzy went back on to her normal route and continued to fly around and give ponies their mail. She was very happy and excited that she might get out of work early. The day had been slow so she had only a few letters and one small package. She smiled and giggled with happiness and fluttered up into the air for a few seconds and went back down to the ground and continued to trot her head in the clouds.

"Watch out!" She squeaked as she fell over and groaned softly.

"Miss? Miss are you alright?!" The voice said and she opened her eyes and blushed as she looked up into a pair of yellow eyes full of worry.

"I-I'm fine um sorry for bothering you!" she scrambled up and looked at the pony and smiled softly. The blue stallion in front of her looked at her sweetly and shook his head.

"Oh No it's ok my dear It's my falt" He smiled at her and bowed. "My name is The Master my dear and you are?"

Ditzy blushed slightly and looked around as other ponies stopped and stared at the two of them. "U-Um.. My name is Ditzy Doo but um.. e-everpony here call's me Derpy hooves.." She looked down trying to hide the growing blush on her face. She jumped slightly when a hoof softly touched her face and made her look up his eyes seeming to try to search hers.

"Why would they do that to such a lovely pony like you?" He slowly began to lean in slowly getting closer and closer. Ditzy started freaking out and jumped back and flew up staring down at him.

"Oh um sorry but could you not do that?" she said fear sliding through her body as she flew back down infront of him. He looked at her with surprise and something else. "a-and they call me Derpy because of my eyes if you must know..." She looked at him and gave him one of her fake smiles. "But I don't mind!" She looked up at the sun and gasped at how low the sun was getting. "Oh My gosh I Gotta go I'm sorry Mister The Master but I gotta get this package to The Apple Family! Bye!" She opened her wings and blew past him leaving him in surprise and wonder. He smiled darkly and chuckled and his eyes gleamed darkly.

"Don't worry my dear" He smiled evilly "You won't miss me for long Ditzy Diane doo."

_**Guess who's alive? Me! I missed you all! *Hugs you all and hands out cookies* Here's the next Chapter… I have another problem… I'm starting to support a couple that will probably make you hate me… It's Prince blueblood… and Derpy… don't kill Mah! *Hides under table* Um any way thank you all for the nice word… um well responses PYCHOOO! **_

The Idealist 12.8: You're so sweet and thank you and I do to! *Hugs*

TheMysticalTurkey: I don't wanna talk about, and thanks.. and I know I was think the master as the doctor's love Rival in this. And sorry but I'm most like going to add Jack Also I'm a Doctor Who fangirl.. gotta love the doctor *Fangirls a little*

Antrxx: awww your so sweet Antrxx! *Globs and gives you a cake*

Angel981: …. Um thank you your so sweet. *hugs and pat's head*

flanny-chan: your so sweet and your profile picture oh fanny I love it! *Giggles and huggles you*

jada: aww your soo sweet and where do you want me to email you? I don't see anything but yay?

fufu09: Welp I Did it ~ *pets your head and hands you a Coca-cola*

Noble 10: Thank. You. *Pets. Your. Head. And. Hands. You. A. cookie.*

teamedward-slenderman: Ok and thanks for not hating me! *Glomps*

StartheFox999: D'aaww your so sweet! And yesh you can have a cookie. All the cookies are yours. *gives you the rest of the cookies I have*

**Thanks you all for Reviewing and For faving me and my story! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Fans of The Doctor's Derpy Love! I am sorry to say this but I will be putting this story on Hiatus it might be permanent it might not be. I know I'm likely to get people asking me why I am doing this so I will tell you all right now.

I can't do it I just can't write this anymore! I do love them BUT I hate my own story now! It just doesn't flow very well and I'm just so tired of the headaches I get when I write this story. I don't want this to die so... If anyone want's to adopt this story please message me and tell me what you plan to do with it but if no one asks me to adopt it within say 12 days from now I will be trashing this story. If someone does adopt it I will post an update of who adopted it and when they plan to add the first chapter. I am sorry my readers but this is ForeverAquarium/Candyappleshy and this is my goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

_**HI EVERYONE THIS IS IMPORTANT I RECEVED 10 COUNT THEM TEN PM'S AND ONLY TWO EVEN TALK ABOUT MABYE ADOPTING THIS STORY THE REST WERE PEOPLE BEGGING ME NOT TO STOP THIS STORY OR HAND IT TO ANYONE ELSE. I WAS CRYING AFTER I READ A FEW OF THEM. TO THE PMER WHO SAID THOSE KIND THINGS I THINK I LOVE YOU 3 NOW THEN I WANT YOU ALL TO THANK THEM I'VE SENT A PM BACK TO 9 OF THEM AND 9 All 9 OF THEM SAID THEY WOULD LIKE TO REMAIN ANONYMOUS SO I WILL RESPECT THEIR WISHES THEN TO THE IDEALIST, THE TENTH PMER, I WANTED TO SURPRISE YOU THE IDEALIST HAS BEEN A GREAT FRIEND AND SO HAS THE MYSTICAL TURKEY YOU BOTH ARE AMAZING I LOVE YOU YOU BOTH ARE SO AMAZING SO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THOSE PMERS AND YOU TWO AND YES THE IDEALIST WAS A REVIEWER BUT... I MAY HAVE DONE SOMETHING WRONG IF I DID I WIL REMOVE YOUR NAMES IF YOU WANT SORRY... HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

Ditzy sighed softly as she landed at Sweet Apple Acres her back killing her. She trotted up the path to the families house and knocked.

"Im'a comin Im'a comin keep your cutie mark on!" A voice called from inside as weak hoof steps were drowned out by the sound of fast young hooves speeding down some stairs and stopping.

"Granny! You shouldn't be up the doctor said you need your rest! Big Mac go get the door while I get granny back in her chair." She grabbed the mail from her bag as she her the stallions heavy foot steps coming to the door.

"Eyup?" He said as he came half way out of the house.

"I've gost ewy wail!" She said a smile on her face as she stretched her neck out the mail closer to his face.

"Why thank you miss Doo." He said his voice calm as he carefully took the mail out of her mouth. She nodded kindly and flew of injoying the feeling of the wind slipping past her feathers. She sighed softly as she flew not only was her bag lighter but her heart did to.

'Oh I love seeing everyone's happy faces when they get their mail!' She giggled and looped into up into a cloud and squeaked as it surrounded her. She glanced at the cloud and squealed as she saw the pink color and shot back down to ponyville and looked around. She gave out a sigh of relief then began trotted to the library and knocked on the door.

"Twilight? Are you there I have to report something to you! It's important!" The top of the door opened and twilight stood curlers in her hair.

"Yes Der- Ditzy what's the matter?" She said slightly nervous as she looked around outside.

"We'll I say some cotton candy clouds so I was worried discord escaped." Twilight smiled weakly and shook her head.

"No... He didn't escape We release him... Yesterday." Ditzy stared at twilight with shock and her pupils shrunk as her words hit her.

"Y-YOU RELEASED DISC-mhgfhgf!" Twilight rapped her hooves around Ditzy's head and pulled into the library the upper part of the door slamming shut causing ponies to flinch with surprise as the door hardly ever was slammed even by Pinkie. Twilight let her hooves fall from Ditzy face and sighed.

"Please listen Ditzy We didn't want to release him but Princess Celestia thinks we can reform Discord. He is currently living with Fluttershy but we all know how soft and gentle she is we all are worried he might corrupt her..." She looked down and scuffed the ground. Ditzy looked at her and nodded kindly

"Oh... But I went to Fluttershy's cottage yesterday evening and I didn't see discord anywhere. He surely must have been there!" Her wall eyes starting to act up. She closed the eye that was freaking out.

"Oh trust me he was there he probably just wasn't in the mood to mess with you... Which is weird..." She looked at the huge mount of books starting to form on the ground. "We'll thanks for trying to warn me Ditzy it means a lot to me. Ditzy nodded and went to the door then paused.

"Twilight... Um I don't know why the princess would think you can change discord but... If you can that would be great. I bet you didn't realize this but even though he is evil I think there is a bit of good in him otherwise why would he have saved me when I broke my wing even though he soon discorded me after." She said then busted out of the library and into the open sky waving down to pinkie as she passed then continued flying to Fluttershy's cottage worry flowing through her as she landed.

"Fluttershy are you home Please can I talk to-" she stared as the door opened and shock ran through her body as she stared up at the face of discord. "D-Discord?! S-So Twilight was telling the truth!"

"Hello? Who are you my dear and might I say what ... Lovely Chaotic eyes you have." He smiled his eyes disappearing from their sockets to the end of her nose. She squeaked and shook her head fling his eyes of towards the ground only to have them to be replaced by a pair of dice. Discord laughed his eyes still in his head.

"U-um Excuse me.. M-Mister Discord w-would Fluttershy be home?" She stuttered as she looked away from him. Her eyes finally ending their search by landing on her hooves. She froze as she saw a shrunken discord resting on her hooves.

"Oh Cluttershy went out to take care of her animals but enough about her lets talk about me." She lifted one of her hooves up to her face to look at the mini discord. Her eyes trying to focus as she began to calm down. She then slammed her hoof down taking Discord by surprise and fell if her hoof to space of ground in between them.

"Hey! Do not make fun of her! She had enough people making fun of her during flight school she does not need it from you!" Her eyes focused completely on the tiny discord. He then grew to his full size Ditzy still on top of him anger boiling in her gut. "I hate ponies like you bulling other just because they are just a little different!" Discord was surprised at the actions of Ditzy as he watched her speak of her anger of bulling. His heart thumping softly as he actually listened to her words.

"And farther more hey are you okay?" Her face switching from furious to motherly in a second. Her right hoof touching under his eye. He jerked away surprised that he was crying.

"Of course I am I just have some dust in my eyes that's all!" In truth he was actually upset because he thought no one else thought like how he use to and how no one had ever stuck up for him when he was younger not even Celestia had treated him as a friend. He was surprised when he felt a hoof brushing against his face he looked at Ditzy as she continued to stroke his face motherly. "W-what are you doing!?" He was very confused one moment it seemed she was going to kill him the next she was comforting him.

"Oh shush Mr. Grumpy face!" She smiled and kissed his cheek as she got of of him. "Even though your a meany and a bully I can see you want a change but you don't know how If you want my advise let Fluttershy help you she is the best at what she does! Now then I've got to go Discord hopefully I will see you again bye!"she smiled and trotted away leaving Discord to stare after her in shock. He shook his head and went back into the cottage trying to sort out what had just happened and just who that strange pony was

_**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT I WROTE THIS AFTER READING EVERYTHING YOU REVIEWERS AND PMERS SENT ME!**_


End file.
